


When the Dragon meets the Moon

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [8]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: У судьбы нет причин без причины сводить посторонних.
Series: The Universe by M&N [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	When the Dragon meets the Moon

_2019 год_

— ЖИВОТНЫЕ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ СТРАДАТЬ! — скандировала толпа. На площади собралось около пятидесяти человек, каждый из них был как минимум с одной собакой или кошкой. Разные размеры, породы, такого количества домашних животных, собранных в одном месте, Сеул ещё не видывал.

— НАШИ ЛЮБИМЦЫ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ПИТАТЬСЯ, ЧЕМ ПОПАЛО! — кричала  
Юна изо всех сил, Чохи, годовалый миттельшнауцер, громко лая, прыгал вокруг неё. Поводок закрутился вокруг девочки в несколько оборотов, и, когда Юна в очередной раз прыгнула, она свалилась на землю.

— Чохи, — весело засмеялась Юна, пытаясь оттолкнуть от своего лица пса, который радостно облизывал лицо хозяйки, — мы сюда не играть пришли, Чохи.

Пятнадцатилетняя Юна всегда была добра к животным. В детстве она часто дралась с соседскими мальчишками, если видела, что те снова мучают какое-нибудь бедное животное. Появляясь дома с вечными синяками и ушибами, она выслушивала долгие и нудные лекции от родителей о том, что она их единственная дочь и что вести себя стоит подобающе. Маленькая Юна еле-еле терпела, когда они уже закончат, а потом бежала наверх, в комнату Бомгю, одного из её братьев, где они строили планы о том, как в будущем они вдвоём будут защищать природу.

Прошло больше пяти лет, и вот она, Юна, пришла на митинг, чтобы вместе с другими озвучить требования к человеческому сообществу: они хотели, чтобы правительство города создало комфортные условия для выгула домашних животных, а также, чтобы некачественные сухие корма, которые вредят их любимцам, были сняты с производства.

Сегодня у них также был запланирован флэшмоб, но они не успели его провести. Неожиданно нагрянула полиция, с помощью громкоговорителей они пытались унять толпу и просили всех разойтись.

Юна поняла, что ей лучше поскорее уйти отсюда, когда полицейские начали проверять документы. Ей было всего пятнадцать, а значит ей нельзя было здесь находиться. Она притянула Чохи за поводок и быстрым шагом пошла в другую от полиции сторону. Но внезапно на её пути появился ещё один полицейский. Юне он показался очень противным, его серьёзное лицо пугало её. Она резко остановилась и попятилась назад. Чохи зарычал, почувствовав страх хозяйки.

— Хёми! Вот ты где! — к Юне подбежала незнакомая девушка и схватила её за руку. Юна собиралась спросить, кто она такая, но девушка не дала ей возможности вставить даже слово, продолжая щебетать: — Почему ты меня не дождалась? Простите, господин офицер, моя младшая сестра, наверное, случайно сюда забрела. — Незнакомка присела на корточки и уставилась на Чохи. — Дружок, это ты её сюда привёл?

Девушка почесала пса за ухом. Чохит спокойно позволил ей это, чем сильно удивил Юну.

— Так что простите нас за лишние беспокойство, офицер, — продолжала болтать незнакомка. Она поклонилась и снова взяла Юну за руку, а затем перевела взгляд на полицейского, который был настолько ошеломлён внезапным натиском девушки, что не смог даже ничего вставить между её фразами. — Ну, мы тогда пойдём? — офицер молча кивнул.

Когда девушки вместе с Чохи отошли на безопасное от площади расстояние, Юна громко выдохнула:

— Я не знаю, кто ты и зачем ты помогла мне, но спасибо. Звонка из полиции мои чопорные предки бы точно не пережили… Я — Юна, — ослепительно улыбнувшись, протянула руку девушка.

— Рюджин. А как зовут эту милашку? — Рюджин указала на пса.

— Это Чохи.

— Ему идёт, — улыбнулась Рюджин. — А насчёт помощи… Прости, но ты не тянешь на совершеннолетнюю, даже не смотря на рост. А тут митинг, полиция, — Рюджин пожала плечами, — ну, а я просто проходила мимо и подумала, что моё вмешательство лишним не будет.

***

Рюджин встретила Юну снова через месяц. Совершенно случайно. Рюджин увидела, как Юна взволнованно осматривалась по сторонам. Сделать выводы, что случилось, учитывая поводок в руках девушки, было не сложно. Её сердце сжалось, видя, как сильно была расстроена Юна. Она очень хотела подойти тогда к ней, но именно тот вечер был последним для сдачи статьи, написанной Рюджин для школьной газеты. Она могла получить выговор, чего ей очень не хотелось, поэтому ей пришлось пройти мимо.

***

Хёнджэ и Юна решили вместе пообедать, поэтому, когда они встретились, то пошли в небольшую закусочную, находящуюся недалеко от школы девушки.

— Что ты будешь? — спросил Хёнджэ у сестры, когда они выбрали столик.

— Ммм… — протянула Юна. — Хочется чего-то острого… Возьми на свой вкус, оппа.

Кивнув, Хёнджэ ушёл в сторону кассы. Он рассматривал меню, выбирая что-нибудь для себя и сестры. Его выбор пал на острый пибимпаб с морепродуктами и куксу.  
Дождавшись заказа, он вернулся к Юне.

— Скучаешь? — вопрос был риторический, но сестра кивнула. Она подвинулась немного, чтобы старший брат сел рядом. Последнее время они редко виделись из-за загруженности Хёнджэ в компании отца, поэтому сегодня Юна чувствовала себя счастливой.

— Ну, рассказывай, — сказал Хёнджэ с набитым ртом. Юна любила, конечно, его любого, но вот такого, беспардонного, не очень воспитанного, Хёнджэ она просто обожала. Он становился таким каждый раз, когда он не был в компании, когда родители не следили за каждым его движением. — Что нового в школе? Какую кампанию по защите жуков ты провела в этот раз?

— Бабочек, — тихо поправила его Юна. Услышав её слова, Хёнджэ подавился.

— Прости-прости, кого? — пытаясь подавить смех, переспросил парень.

— Бабочек! — уже громче повторила Юна, чуть приподнявшись с места. Она с возмущением смотрела на брата. — Ты знаешь, что из-за вырубки лесов их популяция с каждым годом сокращается! А ещё все эти химические обработки!

— Тише, тише, светлячок… — Услышав из уст брата своё прозвище, которым они звали её в детстве, Юна быстро успокоилась. Она всё ещё сердилась на брата, поэтому смотрела куда угодно, кроме него.

— Ой, это же… — изумлённо произнесла девушка. — Рюджин! — она закричала на всю закусочную, привлекая к себе внимание не только вышеупомянутой девушки, но и всех остальных людей.

Рюджин, до этого что-то писавшая в блокноте, удивлённо вскинула голову. Увидев знакомую, она улыбнулась ей. Юна начала махать рукой, подзывая Рюджин к их столику. Ничего не понимающий Хёнджэ переводил взгляд с одной девушки на другую, прищурившись.

— Привет, Юна! — Рюджин оказалась у их столика так быстро, будто только и ждала, когда её позовут. — И?.. — смотря на Юну, она стреляла глазками в сторону Хёнджэ.

— Это мой старший брат! — Юна бесцеремонно хлопнула Рюджин по плечу, на что та зашипела, потирая больное место.

— Юна, почему твой брат так пристально на меня смотрит. Это пугает, — пожаловалась старшая девушка. Юна повернулась к брату и ткнула его в бок. Хёнджэ ойкнул.

— Мне кажется, я видел тебя где-то, но не могу понять где… — пробормотал он.

— Ну, я много, где бываю, — пожала плечами Рюджин. — Где-то может и видел.  
Она, наконец, присела за их столик.

— Как вы познакомились? — поинтересовался Хёнджэ, продолжая есть лапшу. — Ты выглядишь старше Юны.

Рюджин вопросительно взглянула на Юну, можно ли рассказать ему ту давнюю историю. Покрасневшая Юна кивнула. Хёнджэ же, услышав про митинг и полицию, начал так сильно смеяться, что чуть не упал со скамьи.

— Я уверена, что ещё долго буду выслушивать насмешки от него, — скривившись, произнесла Юна. Рюджин усмехнулась.

— Знаете, вы так аппетитно едите, — бросила Рюджин. — Пойду я тоже себе что-нибудь куплю.

Она вернулась через несколько минут со своим заказом в руках. И когда девушка села на своё прежнее место, они продолжили свой разговор.


End file.
